Deidara & Julia The Akatsuki Lovers
by Writer of Wolf Fang
Summary: Julia is a girl from the Hidden Leaf Village and she has killed her family.She is now hated by eveyone in the village so she is on her way to join the Akatsuki. She meets many people there but none so as cute as Deidara. Will she join the Akatsuki?
1. chapter 1 Tobi, Zetsu and Deidara

Suzie

The Kid From Japan

Written By: Julia Ziegler

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Suzie and, I originally came from Japan, I had some English lessons at my Japanese school. So starting right now, I'm going to tell you all about my amazing adventure!

So, we were going on an airplane heading for San Francisco, California in the U.S.A. I thought I was about to burst from the extremely long plane ride, but we finally got to a place called San Francisco Airport . Someone took our luggage, and showed us the way to our new car, which was for free! Then we drove all the way to our house, which took like 2 hours. I saw many houses but none of them looked like the houses in Japan. I was sort of worried about moving to the U.S., I mean, would anyone like me for who I am? Then, I saw that we pulled into a long driveway with an ordinary house, nothing compared to a Japanese house! My mother said "Ah, what a beautiful house!" I thought it was nothing special. But, when we walked in it looked so much like a Japanese house inside! Inside it had a table with cushions all around it, also in the Bathhouse I saw a tiny hot spring, which separated the boys part from the girls part. When it was time for dinner my entire family. Mama and me were sitting at the table and Papa was making our families favorite food, Sushi.

That night I went to bed with thoughts of whether people would like me or not, and it is always hard to go to sleep like that, but I finally went to bed. The next day was Sunday and it was time for me to be enrolled in a new school called San Francisco Elementary. So my Papa made our family some breakfast, and we all went to the hot springs and got ready for the day. I soaked in the hot spring for a while then I brushed my hair in the girl's room in the Bathhouse. Mama was putting make-up on and Papa was putting a tie on soon we were all ready I just made sure I was ready the I looked in the mirror in my room, and said to myself "This is my chance to prove to my new principal at my new school that I can be an excellent A+ student! Just like I was in Japan!" Just then my Mama honked the car horn and I zoomed out speedy quick to get to the car, when I got close my mom opened the backseat door and I leaped in!

Soon enough we pulled into San Francisco Elementary I was getting kind of nervous again. We walked into the school and saw a tall man standing in front of us." Hello I am Mr. Bill the school principal are you enrolling you're daughter? If so she will be in 4th grade." He said. It was almost like he could read our minds, I mean what the heck dose he have E.S.P? So Papa and Mama got a form to fill out for my enrollment. Mr. Bill said I could personally call him Bill Sensei. So I went home all excited and I decided to play outside. I was doing awesome cartwheels and then I stopped because, when I look across the road, I saw a girl about my age. We looked at each other for a while then she came over. Hi, my name is Lucille and what is you're name?" She asked me. I could barley understand her but I just responded, "My name is Suzie." I told that girl Lucille that I was Japanese, and she thought that was impossible, otherwise how could I speak such good English? Then I told her how I had English lessons in Japan from an actual American. I had invited her inside and my parents were pleased to know that I made a friend on the second day that we moved here.

I asked Lucille if she wanted to go in the hot spring with me, she answered yes. I also forgot to mention that I have an older annoying brother who also speaks English. So we were relaxing in the hot springs and heard something in the boy's room. *Sigh* probably my older brother! Then I yelled over to my brother "Hey, big brother can I borrow a bar of soap?" He yelled back "What did you forget your own soap?" Just then me and Lucille quietly got out of the hot springs and ran out of there! I showed Lucille my room and she loved it! It was time for Lucille to go home so I could get some rest for tomorrow .My family ate dinner and my big brother was annoying as usual and then I went straight to bed. I woke up the next morning with excitement flowing through my body! Most kids like school, at least I hope so! So late last night Mama had gone out to a store and got me my favorite cartoon character on my backpack! It was a Naruto character, and her name is Sakura Haruno. It was almost time to get on the new American bus! I just brushed my teeth and hair and stood outside. Lucille walked over to me and stood beside me. I said "Hello Lucille what's up?" Lucille responded "nothing much." So we stood out the waiting for the bus, and finally it came zooming onto our street! So we leaped onto the bus, and Lucille sat down next to her friend, and I sat alone. I looked around and everybody was looking at me, and finally I got the nerve to speak up. "Hi, my name is Suzie and I'm from Japan." Just then two boys appeared they looked like they were in 5th grade! I was only in 4th grade."Hey look at the stupid girl where do you come from?" the asked me. "Well I actually come from Japan." I responded. They looked at me then they walked away. Then everyone stared at me for a few seconds, and then looked away. "They probably have never seen a Japanese girl." I said to myself. Lucille bent over to talk to me about those boys. "Hey Suzie don't mind those two boys they're usually mean to everybody." She said. Soon we got to the school in Central San Francisco. My older brother also goes to a High School somewhere nearby. So I saw my Principal and he escorted me to my new classroom, and there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Lucille was in my class, but the bad news was that there were kids I did not know in my class! So my Principal introduced me to my teacher Mrs. Lea.

"Hello you must be our new student, Suzie. Right?" I was kind of scared so I shook my head, and my Principal handed my teacher a note to tell her I was Japanese. I got a seat next to Lucille, and a boy named Willy. I was quietly trying to copy down some letters into my notebook when we had some free time. Then my teacher said it was time for S.S.R (silent sustained reading). I pulled out a book written in Japanese and began to read it. Soon my teacher appeared next to me. " This might help if u read some small English sentences from this book." She said nicely. So I took the book out of her hands and I read the title to myself. "The Happy Kid" said the title. I thought this would be a really good book to start off with. Then everyone began to look at me strangely. Then the teacher said she would be right back, and she left the room to go to another classroom. Then a boy came up to me and looked at me kind of funny. "What the heck are you reading?" He exclaimed. I raised my head to look at him then I whispered to him real quiet so only he could hear. "Konichiwah. I'm just reading a book in English it is suppose to help me read English letters." I then looked back down at my book and began to read. "I guess you're just a baby from Japan!" He mocked. Then everyone began to giggle except for Lucille. Then the boy went back to his seat, and the teacher came back in. "Ok, continue on with you're S.S.R." Mrs. Lea said nicely. Just then a bell rang for lunch to begin. So we all went out to our lockers to get our money or bagged lunch. I had a special lock shipped in from Japan with only Japanese written number on it! I was still mad that, that boy called me a baby. Just the Lucille came up to me. "Hey, Suzie want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked me. I nodded my head and our class went to the cafeteria. I sat down on the long tables with Lucille and the other kids scooted away from us. Just then I saw the mean boy behind us eating at their table. "It's a good thing they're in 5th grade." Lucille said. Just then the boys sneaked up behind us holding a stink bomb. They pulled a lever on the bomb and put it under our table. Soon a silent burst of stink came out of it! We were about to barf. Soon the bell rang for recess. Everyone ran outside and Lucille was talking to me. She walked away from me and went on the playground we had at our school. I went on the swing and saw a bunch of people looking at me. I was really sad when nobody wanted to play with me. So I sat swinging along sadly, looking at Lucille. She looked really happy playing with her friends. I looked down at my feet wondering if anyone will ever be my friend besides Lucille.

Chapter 2

Soon the boys, who played that practical stink bomb joke on Lucille and I, came over to me. "Hey what are you doing here little girl." One of them said. I replied" Just swinging, oh I forgot to ask you two please what are you're names?" They replied nastily " We are the legendary boys of this school, the major bullies, our names are… Bobby and Billy." Then they pushed me off the swing and I had no choice but to run for my life! I hid behind a big slide, hoping that they wouldn't find me. Just then, I saw one of them walk straight in front of me! My heart was pounding fast, so I silently tiptoed until I was out of sight, then I began to run off! Then I ran into Billy! "Going somewhere?" He said to me. He was about to punch me but I dodged it. (Thank god that the Kung-Fu lessons paid off). Then he came at me with another blow. I dodged it quickly and did three back flips just to show off. Soon everyone was cheering for me. Then I stopped and the bully came at me, but stopped. "Why aren't you punching me back?" Billy said. " I will not fight you. Since I am new people may think it is strange to see a Japanese girl here, but I respect that. I've only been here for two days and yet people are being so rude to me I have mixed feelings about what I feel. Should people like me for who I am? I'm not sure. I'm sure you learned something from that Billy, and another thing if I ever see you bully another kid I will the Headmaster!" I said Seriously. Then I just walked away from the bully and everybody stared at me amazed then they all rushed over to me! They asked me a lot of questions I wasn't sure what was happening, but I answered them all. Soon it was Social Studies. We learned all about American History! Soon I heard the bell ring for us to go home, so everybody grabbed their stuff out of their locker and ran out of the building really super speedy quick! Lucille and I took our time and got to our bus. We talked until it was our stop, then I ran into my house. "Mama! Papa! I'm home!" I yelled. Then I saw my big brother sitting on the floor watching TV. "Must you talk so loudly?" He said. After that, I told him about my great day at school. His day went well too. Soon it was time for supper, my dad was making ramen for us. " Papa, can you add some steak to the ramen?" asked my brother. My dad shook his head up and down. We all sat down at the small table waiting for our small meal to be done. Then, my dad passed out all 4 bowls. As we were eating I couldn't help but say that bullies chased me around at recess today. I also told them how I dodged all of his punches. They asked me if I got hurt in any way, but I said no. Then we all went to the bathhouse to wash up and get ready for another day, but I have no school tomorrow because it's the weekend! I went into my room and I put on my fuzzy knit pajamas. Just then I pulled out my diary, and I tried to write all my letters in English. So after that I did that I went straight to bed. A little while after that my big brother opened my diary and read it!

Dear Diary







When I woke up the next morning I did my morning aerobics, and some stretches. That is how I dodged the boy's punches toward me. Soon after that, I went over to Lucille's house to play. We played with baby dolls. After that, I went home to my family. "Konichiwa! Mama? Papa?" I said franticly looking for my parents. Soon I saw them in the Backyard my mom was raking up the leaves. My brother was helping my dad with the Halloween decorations. Lucille told me all about Halloween. I'm going to be a Kimono Princess (Japanese Princess). Then my mom said I could join my brother and Papa. We never had Halloween celebrated in Japan. Papa put a giant spider web with a fake spider on display in front of our window. My brother and me made ghosts out of old white sheets and markers, also leaves. Then I saw the mean boys riding the bikes near my house. Then they glared at me." Papa do you think those two will ever like me?" I asked him nicely. He just stood there and walked away. Then I got my bike out from our garage and I pedaled after the boys. I kept a distance away from them so they didn't know I was behind them. When I thought they would look behind them I would hide behind bushes so they wouldn't see me. Soon they came to an Ice Cream place, Called "Crushed Ice with Cream". I had a $2.00 bill so I bought some ice cream. I saw the boys sitting at the table next to me, and they were talking about Halloween. I stared at them blushing. Then the boys saw me and I looked away fast still blushing. "Hey, isn't that the girl from school?" One boy whispered to his brother. Then the other brother shrugged. "Maybe. How would I know?" He said. Then, I got on my bike and rode back home. Lucille saw me blushing when I got home, and she was curious. I went inside and my family was about to have Supper. We were having a special recipe that was past down from my Great, Great Grandmother. It was a type of Japanese food that had some spices and meat in it. Soon she went on a bike ride with her friend Lucille .She saw the boys coming back on their bikes, one boy bumped into me! I fell off my bike and cut my knee. I was hurt really bad, so bad I began to sob. Lucille jumped off her bike to comfort me. "Hey! Who do you think you are!" Lucille yelled at the boys. The boys rode of laughing. Lucille stared at my knee. It was gushing blood and cartilage. " Dang that looks bad." Lucille said glancing at my knee. I was gripping my knee really tightly, when she said, "Hey we need to get you home so we can cover that scrape up." Lucille warned. I tried to stand up but I could barley do it. She grabbed my arm, and I gripped her shoulder. As I limped at her side she walked slowly with me. I spoke up with tears in my eyes. "What about our bikes?" I said. "Ok that's a stupid question. What do you care more about covering that scrape up, or getting you're bike." Lucille said. She was right after all; it was already bleeding down my leg. Soon we got to my house, when we walked inside my Mother rushed over to me. " Oh my gosh what happened?" I tried to speak clearly but sense I was crying it was hard. "Two boys bumped into me when I was riding my bike." Lucille finally spoke up. "Excuse me Ma'am but we really need to cover that scar up." So my Mother ran to the medical cabinet and grabbed a washcloth and she grabbed a band-aid along with this lotion. She washed my leg with the washcloth, and then she rubbed the lotion on my leg. She then put the band-aid on my leg along with the washcloth.

After that, we went back to the curb to get our bikes (luckily they weren't busted up or anything). That night I went back to my Diary and began to write in it. But since I know how to write in English, I will write it in English words. This is what I wrote that night.

"Today wasn't that good, because today I was riding my bike

With Lucille. That's when it happened, when we were riding I saw the boys coming and one of them bumped into me! I fell over and cut my leg now it is all bandaged up but it was bleeding with some cartilage. I really hope tomorrow is even better! Hopefully"

Chapter 3

The next morning when I woke up I went outside to rake up the leaves. I looked at my leg and I could see a bright red mark where it was covered up. I saw the one of the mean brothers, it as the younger one, Billy. He glanced at me for a minute then he glanced at my leg. When he walked up to me I looked madly at him then I swished my body and got back to raking the leaves. "Hey, I'm sorry about you're leg, I didn't know that it would cut so deep into you're skin." He said kindly. I looked at him for a second and I was filled with anger! "Yeah you should feel sorry! Because of you, my leg hurts like heck!" I said as I quickly turned and began raking up the leaves again. "Well what do you want me to do to let you know I'm sorry?" He said. I thought for a second, and then I yelled back at him. " Nothing I mean its not like you have a crush on me so scram!" Just then he burst into tears. Then I felt my heart cramp up. Then I asked myself "Did he have a crush on me?" Later that day I took a walk and I saw where I had fell, the red marks were still there. Just the I saw the older boy Bobby, coming after I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could! He was caching up and he was running really fast! Then out of nowhere Billy popped out on his bike. He grabbed my hand and I hopped on his bike. His older brother was very furious, He quickly ran back home and he got out a motor scooter! "There is no way we can outrun that!" Billy said. Just then, we came to a deep creek. I looked back and saw Bobby coming up quickly! Then we got off the bike and got into the creek as quickly as possible! We finally landed at the bottom where the water moved slowly. Luckily, Bobby passed us when Billy popped up he saw him turning around!

Then he dove back under and kept quiet so did I. Then Bobby looked down into the creek he didn't see us but he was coming in! We moved silently through the water hoping he wouldn't see us. When we got far away from him we saw a small cliff, which allowed us to get out of the creek. I sat down with my sneakers wet and soaked. "Are you ok?"Asked Billy. I spoke in a cute way. "Yes thank you." I said. Then I leaned forward and hugged him. Just then Bobby saw me hugging Billy, he was furious! He started to run towards Billy grabbed my hand and we were off to the river near the development. His brother yet again didn't see us and we saw a little tree trunk sitting at the bend of the river. We climbed aboard and set off, the rapids were going really fast and I couldn't help but scream. I was about to fall off; luckily Billy grabbed a hold of me and pulled me up. " Thank you, Billy." I said. He said thank you back and I was happy. We saw the


	2. Chapter 2 Other Members

Suzie

The Kid From Japan

Written By: Julia Ziegler

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Suzie and, I originally came from Japan, I had some English lessons at my Japanese school. So starting right now, I'm going to tell you all about my amazing adventure!

So, we were going on an airplane heading for San Francisco, California in the U.S.A. I thought I was about to burst from the extremely long plane ride, but we finally got to a place called San Francisco Airport . Someone took our luggage, and showed us the way to our new car, which was for free! Then we drove all the way to our house, which took like 2 hours. I saw many houses but none of them looked like the houses in Japan. I was sort of worried about moving to the U.S., I mean, would anyone like me for who I am? Then, I saw that we pulled into a long driveway with an ordinary house, nothing compared to a Japanese house! My mother said "Ah, what a beautiful house!" I thought it was nothing special. But, when we walked in it looked so much like a Japanese house inside! Inside it had a table with cushions all around it, also in the Bathhouse I saw a tiny hot spring, which separated the boys part from the girls part. When it was time for dinner my entire family. Mama and me were sitting at the table and Papa was making our families favorite food, Sushi.

That night I went to bed with thoughts of whether people would like me or not, and it is always hard to go to sleep like that, but I finally went to bed. The next day was Sunday and it was time for me to be enrolled in a new school called San Francisco Elementary. So my Papa made our family some breakfast, and we all went to the hot springs and got ready for the day. I soaked in the hot spring for a while then I brushed my hair in the girl's room in the Bathhouse. Mama was putting make-up on and Papa was putting a tie on soon we were all ready I just made sure I was ready the I looked in the mirror in my room, and said to myself "This is my chance to prove to my new principal at my new school that I can be an excellent A+ student! Just like I was in Japan!" Just then my Mama honked the car horn and I zoomed out speedy quick to get to the car, when I got close my mom opened the backseat door and I leaped in!

Soon enough we pulled into San Francisco Elementary I was getting kind of nervous again. We walked into the school and saw a tall man standing in front of us." Hello I am Mr. Bill the school principal are you enrolling you're daughter? If so she will be in 4th grade." He said. It was almost like he could read our minds, I mean what the heck dose he have E.S.P? So Papa and Mama got a form to fill out for my enrollment. Mr. Bill said I could personally call him Bill Sensei. So I went home all excited and I decided to play outside. I was doing awesome cartwheels and then I stopped because, when I look across the road, I saw a girl about my age. We looked at each other for a while then she came over. Hi, my name is Lucille and what is you're name?" She asked me. I could barley understand her but I just responded, "My name is Suzie." I told that girl Lucille that I was Japanese, and she thought that was impossible, otherwise how could I speak such good English? Then I told her how I had English lessons in Japan from an actual American. I had invited her inside and my parents were pleased to know that I made a friend on the second day that we moved here.

I asked Lucille if she wanted to go in the hot spring with me, she answered yes. I also forgot to mention that I have an older annoying brother who also speaks English. So we were relaxing in the hot springs and heard something in the boy's room. *Sigh* probably my older brother! Then I yelled over to my brother "Hey, big brother can I borrow a bar of soap?" He yelled back "What did you forget your own soap?" Just then me and Lucille quietly got out of the hot springs and ran out of there! I showed Lucille my room and she loved it! It was time for Lucille to go home so I could get some rest for tomorrow .My family ate dinner and my big brother was annoying as usual and then I went straight to bed. I woke up the next morning with excitement flowing through my body! Most kids like school, at least I hope so! So late last night Mama had gone out to a store and got me my favorite cartoon character on my backpack! It was a Naruto character, and her name is Sakura Haruno. It was almost time to get on the new American bus! I just brushed my teeth and hair and stood outside. Lucille walked over to me and stood beside me. I said "Hello Lucille what's up?" Lucille responded "nothing much." So we stood out the waiting for the bus, and finally it came zooming onto our street! So we leaped onto the bus, and Lucille sat down next to her friend, and I sat alone. I looked around and everybody was looking at me, and finally I got the nerve to speak up. "Hi, my name is Suzie and I'm from Japan." Just then two boys appeared they looked like they were in 5th grade! I was only in 4th grade."Hey look at the stupid girl where do you come from?" the asked me. "Well I actually come from Japan." I responded. They looked at me then they walked away. Then everyone stared at me for a few seconds, and then looked away. "They probably have never seen a Japanese girl." I said to myself. Lucille bent over to talk to me about those boys. "Hey Suzie don't mind those two boys they're usually mean to everybody." She said. Soon we got to the school in Central San Francisco. My older brother also goes to a High School somewhere nearby. So I saw my Principal and he escorted me to my new classroom, and there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Lucille was in my class, but the bad news was that there were kids I did not know in my class! So my Principal introduced me to my teacher Mrs. Lea.

"Hello you must be our new student, Suzie. Right?" I was kind of scared so I shook my head, and my Principal handed my teacher a note to tell her I was Japanese. I got a seat next to Lucille, and a boy named Willy. I was quietly trying to copy down some letters into my notebook when we had some free time. Then my teacher said it was time for S.S.R (silent sustained reading). I pulled out a book written in Japanese and began to read it. Soon my teacher appeared next to me. " This might help if u read some small English sentences from this book." She said nicely. So I took the book out of her hands and I read the title to myself. "The Happy Kid" said the title. I thought this would be a really good book to start off with. Then everyone began to look at me strangely. Then the teacher said she would be right back, and she left the room to go to another classroom. Then a boy came up to me and looked at me kind of funny. "What the heck are you reading?" He exclaimed. I raised my head to look at him then I whispered to him real quiet so only he could hear. "Konichiwah. I'm just reading a book in English it is suppose to help me read English letters." I then looked back down at my book and began to read. "I guess you're just a baby from Japan!" He mocked. Then everyone began to giggle except for Lucille. Then the boy went back to his seat, and the teacher came back in. "Ok, continue on with you're S.S.R." Mrs. Lea said nicely. Just then a bell rang for lunch to begin. So we all went out to our lockers to get our money or bagged lunch. I had a special lock shipped in from Japan with only Japanese written number on it! I was still mad that, that boy called me a baby. Just the Lucille came up to me. "Hey, Suzie want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked me. I nodded my head and our class went to the cafeteria. I sat down on the long tables with Lucille and the other kids scooted away from us. Just then I saw the mean boy behind us eating at their table. "It's a good thing they're in 5th grade." Lucille said. Just then the boys sneaked up behind us holding a stink bomb. They pulled a lever on the bomb and put it under our table. Soon a silent burst of stink came out of it! We were about to barf. Soon the bell rang for recess. Everyone ran outside and Lucille was talking to me. She walked away from me and went on the playground we had at our school. I went on the swing and saw a bunch of people looking at me. I was really sad when nobody wanted to play with me. So I sat swinging along sadly, looking at Lucille. She looked really happy playing with her friends. I looked down at my feet wondering if anyone will ever be my friend besides Lucille.

Chapter 2

Soon the boys, who played that practical stink bomb joke on Lucille and I, came over to me. "Hey what are you doing here little girl." One of them said. I replied" Just swinging, oh I forgot to ask you two please what are you're names?" They replied nastily " We are the legendary boys of this school, the major bullies, our names are… Bobby and Billy." Then they pushed me off the swing and I had no choice but to run for my life! I hid behind a big slide, hoping that they wouldn't find me. Just then, I saw one of them walk straight in front of me! My heart was pounding fast, so I silently tiptoed until I was out of sight, then I began to run off! Then I ran into Billy! "Going somewhere?" He said to me. He was about to punch me but I dodged it. (Thank god that the Kung-Fu lessons paid off). Then he came at me with another blow. I dodged it quickly and did three back flips just to show off. Soon everyone was cheering for me. Then I stopped and the bully came at me, but stopped. "Why aren't you punching me back?" Billy said. " I will not fight you. Since I am new people may think it is strange to see a Japanese girl here, but I respect that. I've only been here for two days and yet people are being so rude to me I have mixed feelings about what I feel. Should people like me for who I am? I'm not sure. I'm sure you learned something from that Billy, and another thing if I ever see you bully another kid I will the Headmaster!" I said Seriously. Then I just walked away from the bully and everybody stared at me amazed then they all rushed over to me! They asked me a lot of questions I wasn't sure what was happening, but I answered them all. Soon it was Social Studies. We learned all about American History! Soon I heard the bell ring for us to go home, so everybody grabbed their stuff out of their locker and ran out of the building really super speedy quick! Lucille and I took our time and got to our bus. We talked until it was our stop, then I ran into my house. "Mama! Papa! I'm home!" I yelled. Then I saw my big brother sitting on the floor watching TV. "Must you talk so loudly?" He said. After that, I told him about my great day at school. His day went well too. Soon it was time for supper, my dad was making ramen for us. " Papa, can you add some steak to the ramen?" asked my brother. My dad shook his head up and down. We all sat down at the small table waiting for our small meal to be done. Then, my dad passed out all 4 bowls. As we were eating I couldn't help but say that bullies chased me around at recess today. I also told them how I dodged all of his punches. They asked me if I got hurt in any way, but I said no. Then we all went to the bathhouse to wash up and get ready for another day, but I have no school tomorrow because it's the weekend! I went into my room and I put on my fuzzy knit pajamas. Just then I pulled out my diary, and I tried to write all my letters in English. So after that I did that I went straight to bed. A little while after that my big brother opened my diary and read it!

Dear Diary







When I woke up the next morning I did my morning aerobics, and some stretches. That is how I dodged the boy's punches toward me. Soon after that, I went over to Lucille's house to play. We played with baby dolls. After that, I went home to my family. "Konichiwa! Mama? Papa?" I said franticly looking for my parents. Soon I saw them in the Backyard my mom was raking up the leaves. My brother was helping my dad with the Halloween decorations. Lucille told me all about Halloween. I'm going to be a Kimono Princess (Japanese Princess). Then my mom said I could join my brother and Papa. We never had Halloween celebrated in Japan. Papa put a giant spider web with a fake spider on display in front of our window. My brother and me made ghosts out of old white sheets and markers, also leaves. Then I saw the mean boys riding the bikes near my house. Then they glared at me." Papa do you think those two will ever like me?" I asked him nicely. He just stood there and walked away. Then I got my bike out from our garage and I pedaled after the boys. I kept a distance away from them so they didn't know I was behind them. When I thought they would look behind them I would hide behind bushes so they wouldn't see me. Soon they came to an Ice Cream place, Called "Crushed Ice with Cream". I had a $2.00 bill so I bought some ice cream. I saw the boys sitting at the table next to me, and they were talking about Halloween. I stared at them blushing. Then the boys saw me and I looked away fast still blushing. "Hey, isn't that the girl from school?" One boy whispered to his brother. Then the other brother shrugged. "Maybe. How would I know?" He said. Then, I got on my bike and rode back home. Lucille saw me blushing when I got home, and she was curious. I went inside and my family was about to have Supper. We were having a special recipe that was past down from my Great, Great Grandmother. It was a type of Japanese food that had some spices and meat in it. Soon she went on a bike ride with her friend Lucille .She saw the boys coming back on their bikes, one boy bumped into me! I fell off my bike and cut my knee. I was hurt really bad, so bad I began to sob. Lucille jumped off her bike to comfort me. "Hey! Who do you think you are!" Lucille yelled at the boys. The boys rode of laughing. Lucille stared at my knee. It was gushing blood and cartilage. " Dang that looks bad." Lucille said glancing at my knee. I was gripping my knee really tightly, when she said, "Hey we need to get you home so we can cover that scrape up." Lucille warned. I tried to stand up but I could barley do it. She grabbed my arm, and I gripped her shoulder. As I limped at her side she walked slowly with me. I spoke up with tears in my eyes. "What about our bikes?" I said. "Ok that's a stupid question. What do you care more about covering that scrape up, or getting you're bike." Lucille said. She was right after all; it was already bleeding down my leg. Soon we got to my house, when we walked inside my Mother rushed over to me. " Oh my gosh what happened?" I tried to speak clearly but sense I was crying it was hard. "Two boys bumped into me when I was riding my bike." Lucille finally spoke up. "Excuse me Ma'am but we really need to cover that scar up." So my Mother ran to the medical cabinet and grabbed a washcloth and she grabbed a band-aid along with this lotion. She washed my leg with the washcloth, and then she rubbed the lotion on my leg. She then put the band-aid on my leg along with the washcloth.

After that, we went back to the curb to get our bikes (luckily they weren't busted up or anything). That night I went back to my Diary and began to write in it. But since I know how to write in English, I will write it in English words. This is what I wrote that night.

"Today wasn't that good, because today I was riding my bike

With Lucille. That's when it happened, when we were riding I saw the boys coming and one of them bumped into me! I fell over and cut my leg now it is all bandaged up but it was bleeding with some cartilage. I really hope tomorrow is even better! Hopefully"

Chapter 3

The next morning when I woke up I went outside to rake up the leaves. I looked at my leg and I could see a bright red mark where it was covered up. I saw the one of the mean brothers, it as the younger one, Billy. He glanced at me for a minute then he glanced at my leg. When he walked up to me I looked madly at him then I swished my body and got back to raking the leaves. "Hey, I'm sorry about you're leg, I didn't know that it would cut so deep into you're skin." He said kindly. I looked at him for a second and I was filled with anger! "Yeah you should feel sorry! Because of you, my leg hurts like heck!" I said as I quickly turned and began raking up the leaves again. "Well what do you want me to do to let you know I'm sorry?" He said. I thought for a second, and then I yelled back at him. " Nothing I mean its not like you have a crush on me so scram!" Just then he burst into tears. Then I felt my heart cramp up. Then I asked myself "Did he have a crush on me?" Later that day I took a walk and I saw where I had fell, the red marks were still there. Just the I saw the older boy Bobby, coming after I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could! He was caching up and he was running really fast! Then out of nowhere Billy popped out on his bike. He grabbed my hand and I hopped on his bike. His older brother was very furious, He quickly ran back home and he got out a motor scooter! "There is no way we can outrun that!" Billy said. Just then, we came to a deep creek. I looked back and saw Bobby coming up quickly! Then we got off the bike and got into the creek as quickly as possible! We finally landed at the bottom where the water moved slowly. Luckily, Bobby passed us when Billy popped up he saw him turning around!

Then he dove back under and kept quiet so did I. Then Bobby looked down into the creek he didn't see us but he was coming in! We moved silently through the water hoping he wouldn't see us. When we got far away from him we saw a small cliff, which allowed us to get out of the creek. I sat down with my sneakers wet and soaked. "Are you ok?"Asked Billy. I spoke in a cute way. "Yes thank you." I said. Then I leaned forward and hugged him. Just then Bobby saw me hugging Billy, he was furious! He started to run towards Billy grabbed my hand and we were off to the river near the development. His brother yet again didn't see us and we saw a little tree trunk sitting at the bend of the river. We climbed aboard and set off, the rapids were going really fast and I couldn't help but scream. I was about to fall off; luckily Billy grabbed a hold of me and pulled me up. " Thank you, Billy." I said. He said thank you back and I was happy. We saw the


	3. Chapter 3 Art is a bang!

Suzie

The Kid From Japan

Written By: Julia Ziegler

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Suzie and, I originally came from Japan, I had some English lessons at my Japanese school. So starting right now, I'm going to tell you all about my amazing adventure!

So, we were going on an airplane heading for San Francisco, California in the U.S.A. I thought I was about to burst from the extremely long plane ride, but we finally got to a place called San Francisco Airport . Someone took our luggage, and showed us the way to our new car, which was for free! Then we drove all the way to our house, which took like 2 hours. I saw many houses but none of them looked like the houses in Japan. I was sort of worried about moving to the U.S., I mean, would anyone like me for who I am? Then, I saw that we pulled into a long driveway with an ordinary house, nothing compared to a Japanese house! My mother said "Ah, what a beautiful house!" I thought it was nothing special. But, when we walked in it looked so much like a Japanese house inside! Inside it had a table with cushions all around it, also in the Bathhouse I saw a tiny hot spring, which separated the boys part from the girls part. When it was time for dinner my entire family. Mama and me were sitting at the table and Papa was making our families favorite food, Sushi.

That night I went to bed with thoughts of whether people would like me or not, and it is always hard to go to sleep like that, but I finally went to bed. The next day was Sunday and it was time for me to be enrolled in a new school called San Francisco Elementary. So my Papa made our family some breakfast, and we all went to the hot springs and got ready for the day. I soaked in the hot spring for a while then I brushed my hair in the girl's room in the Bathhouse. Mama was putting make-up on and Papa was putting a tie on soon we were all ready I just made sure I was ready the I looked in the mirror in my room, and said to myself "This is my chance to prove to my new principal at my new school that I can be an excellent A+ student! Just like I was in Japan!" Just then my Mama honked the car horn and I zoomed out speedy quick to get to the car, when I got close my mom opened the backseat door and I leaped in!

Soon enough we pulled into San Francisco Elementary I was getting kind of nervous again. We walked into the school and saw a tall man standing in front of us." Hello I am Mr. Bill the school principal are you enrolling you're daughter? If so she will be in 4th grade." He said. It was almost like he could read our minds, I mean what the heck dose he have E.S.P? So Papa and Mama got a form to fill out for my enrollment. Mr. Bill said I could personally call him Bill Sensei. So I went home all excited and I decided to play outside. I was doing awesome cartwheels and then I stopped because, when I look across the road, I saw a girl about my age. We looked at each other for a while then she came over. Hi, my name is Lucille and what is you're name?" She asked me. I could barley understand her but I just responded, "My name is Suzie." I told that girl Lucille that I was Japanese, and she thought that was impossible, otherwise how could I speak such good English? Then I told her how I had English lessons in Japan from an actual American. I had invited her inside and my parents were pleased to know that I made a friend on the second day that we moved here.

I asked Lucille if she wanted to go in the hot spring with me, she answered yes. I also forgot to mention that I have an older annoying brother who also speaks English. So we were relaxing in the hot springs and heard something in the boy's room. *Sigh* probably my older brother! Then I yelled over to my brother "Hey, big brother can I borrow a bar of soap?" He yelled back "What did you forget your own soap?" Just then me and Lucille quietly got out of the hot springs and ran out of there! I showed Lucille my room and she loved it! It was time for Lucille to go home so I could get some rest for tomorrow .My family ate dinner and my big brother was annoying as usual and then I went straight to bed. I woke up the next morning with excitement flowing through my body! Most kids like school, at least I hope so! So late last night Mama had gone out to a store and got me my favorite cartoon character on my backpack! It was a Naruto character, and her name is Sakura Haruno. It was almost time to get on the new American bus! I just brushed my teeth and hair and stood outside. Lucille walked over to me and stood beside me. I said "Hello Lucille what's up?" Lucille responded "nothing much." So we stood out the waiting for the bus, and finally it came zooming onto our street! So we leaped onto the bus, and Lucille sat down next to her friend, and I sat alone. I looked around and everybody was looking at me, and finally I got the nerve to speak up. "Hi, my name is Suzie and I'm from Japan." Just then two boys appeared they looked like they were in 5th grade! I was only in 4th grade."Hey look at the stupid girl where do you come from?" the asked me. "Well I actually come from Japan." I responded. They looked at me then they walked away. Then everyone stared at me for a few seconds, and then looked away. "They probably have never seen a Japanese girl." I said to myself. Lucille bent over to talk to me about those boys. "Hey Suzie don't mind those two boys they're usually mean to everybody." She said. Soon we got to the school in Central San Francisco. My older brother also goes to a High School somewhere nearby. So I saw my Principal and he escorted me to my new classroom, and there was good news and bad news. The good news was that Lucille was in my class, but the bad news was that there were kids I did not know in my class! So my Principal introduced me to my teacher Mrs. Lea.

"Hello you must be our new student, Suzie. Right?" I was kind of scared so I shook my head, and my Principal handed my teacher a note to tell her I was Japanese. I got a seat next to Lucille, and a boy named Willy. I was quietly trying to copy down some letters into my notebook when we had some free time. Then my teacher said it was time for S.S.R (silent sustained reading). I pulled out a book written in Japanese and began to read it. Soon my teacher appeared next to me. " This might help if u read some small English sentences from this book." She said nicely. So I took the book out of her hands and I read the title to myself. "The Happy Kid" said the title. I thought this would be a really good book to start off with. Then everyone began to look at me strangely. Then the teacher said she would be right back, and she left the room to go to another classroom. Then a boy came up to me and looked at me kind of funny. "What the heck are you reading?" He exclaimed. I raised my head to look at him then I whispered to him real quiet so only he could hear. "Konichiwah. I'm just reading a book in English it is suppose to help me read English letters." I then looked back down at my book and began to read. "I guess you're just a baby from Japan!" He mocked. Then everyone began to giggle except for Lucille. Then the boy went back to his seat, and the teacher came back in. "Ok, continue on with you're S.S.R." Mrs. Lea said nicely. Just then a bell rang for lunch to begin. So we all went out to our lockers to get our money or bagged lunch. I had a special lock shipped in from Japan with only Japanese written number on it! I was still mad that, that boy called me a baby. Just the Lucille came up to me. "Hey, Suzie want to sit with me at lunch?" She asked me. I nodded my head and our class went to the cafeteria. I sat down on the long tables with Lucille and the other kids scooted away from us. Just then I saw the mean boy behind us eating at their table. "It's a good thing they're in 5th grade." Lucille said. Just then the boys sneaked up behind us holding a stink bomb. They pulled a lever on the bomb and put it under our table. Soon a silent burst of stink came out of it! We were about to barf. Soon the bell rang for recess. Everyone ran outside and Lucille was talking to me. She walked away from me and went on the playground we had at our school. I went on the swing and saw a bunch of people looking at me. I was really sad when nobody wanted to play with me. So I sat swinging along sadly, looking at Lucille. She looked really happy playing with her friends. I looked down at my feet wondering if anyone will ever be my friend besides Lucille.

Chapter 2

Soon the boys, who played that practical stink bomb joke on Lucille and I, came over to me. "Hey what are you doing here little girl." One of them said. I replied" Just swinging, oh I forgot to ask you two please what are you're names?" They replied nastily " We are the legendary boys of this school, the major bullies, our names are… Bobby and Billy." Then they pushed me off the swing and I had no choice but to run for my life! I hid behind a big slide, hoping that they wouldn't find me. Just then, I saw one of them walk straight in front of me! My heart was pounding fast, so I silently tiptoed until I was out of sight, then I began to run off! Then I ran into Billy! "Going somewhere?" He said to me. He was about to punch me but I dodged it. (Thank god that the Kung-Fu lessons paid off). Then he came at me with another blow. I dodged it quickly and did three back flips just to show off. Soon everyone was cheering for me. Then I stopped and the bully came at me, but stopped. "Why aren't you punching me back?" Billy said. " I will not fight you. Since I am new people may think it is strange to see a Japanese girl here, but I respect that. I've only been here for two days and yet people are being so rude to me I have mixed feelings about what I feel. Should people like me for who I am? I'm not sure. I'm sure you learned something from that Billy, and another thing if I ever see you bully another kid I will the Headmaster!" I said Seriously. Then I just walked away from the bully and everybody stared at me amazed then they all rushed over to me! They asked me a lot of questions I wasn't sure what was happening, but I answered them all. Soon it was Social Studies. We learned all about American History! Soon I heard the bell ring for us to go home, so everybody grabbed their stuff out of their locker and ran out of the building really super speedy quick! Lucille and I took our time and got to our bus. We talked until it was our stop, then I ran into my house. "Mama! Papa! I'm home!" I yelled. Then I saw my big brother sitting on the floor watching TV. "Must you talk so loudly?" He said. After that, I told him about my great day at school. His day went well too. Soon it was time for supper, my dad was making ramen for us. " Papa, can you add some steak to the ramen?" asked my brother. My dad shook his head up and down. We all sat down at the small table waiting for our small meal to be done. Then, my dad passed out all 4 bowls. As we were eating I couldn't help but say that bullies chased me around at recess today. I also told them how I dodged all of his punches. They asked me if I got hurt in any way, but I said no. Then we all went to the bathhouse to wash up and get ready for another day, but I have no school tomorrow because it's the weekend! I went into my room and I put on my fuzzy knit pajamas. Just then I pulled out my diary, and I tried to write all my letters in English. So after that I did that I went straight to bed. A little while after that my big brother opened my diary and read it!

Dear Diary







When I woke up the next morning I did my morning aerobics, and some stretches. That is how I dodged the boy's punches toward me. Soon after that, I went over to Lucille's house to play. We played with baby dolls. After that, I went home to my family. "Konichiwa! Mama? Papa?" I said franticly looking for my parents. Soon I saw them in the Backyard my mom was raking up the leaves. My brother was helping my dad with the Halloween decorations. Lucille told me all about Halloween. I'm going to be a Kimono Princess (Japanese Princess). Then my mom said I could join my brother and Papa. We never had Halloween celebrated in Japan. Papa put a giant spider web with a fake spider on display in front of our window. My brother and me made ghosts out of old white sheets and markers, also leaves. Then I saw the mean boys riding the bikes near my house. Then they glared at me." Papa do you think those two will ever like me?" I asked him nicely. He just stood there and walked away. Then I got my bike out from our garage and I pedaled after the boys. I kept a distance away from them so they didn't know I was behind them. When I thought they would look behind them I would hide behind bushes so they wouldn't see me. Soon they came to an Ice Cream place, Called "Crushed Ice with Cream". I had a $2.00 bill so I bought some ice cream. I saw the boys sitting at the table next to me, and they were talking about Halloween. I stared at them blushing. Then the boys saw me and I looked away fast still blushing. "Hey, isn't that the girl from school?" One boy whispered to his brother. Then the other brother shrugged. "Maybe. How would I know?" He said. Then, I got on my bike and rode back home. Lucille saw me blushing when I got home, and she was curious. I went inside and my family was about to have Supper. We were having a special recipe that was past down from my Great, Great Grandmother. It was a type of Japanese food that had some spices and meat in it. Soon she went on a bike ride with her friend Lucille .She saw the boys coming back on their bikes, one boy bumped into me! I fell off my bike and cut my knee. I was hurt really bad, so bad I began to sob. Lucille jumped off her bike to comfort me. "Hey! Who do you think you are!" Lucille yelled at the boys. The boys rode of laughing. Lucille stared at my knee. It was gushing blood and cartilage. " Dang that looks bad." Lucille said glancing at my knee. I was gripping my knee really tightly, when she said, "Hey we need to get you home so we can cover that scrape up." Lucille warned. I tried to stand up but I could barley do it. She grabbed my arm, and I gripped her shoulder. As I limped at her side she walked slowly with me. I spoke up with tears in my eyes. "What about our bikes?" I said. "Ok that's a stupid question. What do you care more about covering that scrape up, or getting you're bike." Lucille said. She was right after all; it was already bleeding down my leg. Soon we got to my house, when we walked inside my Mother rushed over to me. " Oh my gosh what happened?" I tried to speak clearly but sense I was crying it was hard. "Two boys bumped into me when I was riding my bike." Lucille finally spoke up. "Excuse me Ma'am but we really need to cover that scar up." So my Mother ran to the medical cabinet and grabbed a washcloth and she grabbed a band-aid along with this lotion. She washed my leg with the washcloth, and then she rubbed the lotion on my leg. She then put the band-aid on my leg along with the washcloth.

After that, we went back to the curb to get our bikes (luckily they weren't busted up or anything). That night I went back to my Diary and began to write in it. But since I know how to write in English, I will write it in English words. This is what I wrote that night.

"Today wasn't that good, because today I was riding my bike

With Lucille. That's when it happened, when we were riding I saw the boys coming and one of them bumped into me! I fell over and cut my leg now it is all bandaged up but it was bleeding with some cartilage. I really hope tomorrow is even better! Hopefully"

Chapter 3

The next morning when I woke up I went outside to rake up the leaves. I looked at my leg and I could see a bright red mark where it was covered up. I saw the one of the mean brothers, it as the younger one, Billy. He glanced at me for a minute then he glanced at my leg. When he walked up to me I looked madly at him then I swished my body and got back to raking the leaves. "Hey, I'm sorry about you're leg, I didn't know that it would cut so deep into you're skin." He said kindly. I looked at him for a second and I was filled with anger! "Yeah you should feel sorry! Because of you, my leg hurts like heck!" I said as I quickly turned and began raking up the leaves again. "Well what do you want me to do to let you know I'm sorry?" He said. I thought for a second, and then I yelled back at him. " Nothing I mean its not like you have a crush on me so scram!" Just then he burst into tears. Then I felt my heart cramp up. Then I asked myself "Did he have a crush on me?" Later that day I took a walk and I saw where I had fell, the red marks were still there. Just the I saw the older boy Bobby, coming after I picked up the pace and ran as fast as I could! He was caching up and he was running really fast! Then out of nowhere Billy popped out on his bike. He grabbed my hand and I hopped on his bike. His older brother was very furious, He quickly ran back home and he got out a motor scooter! "There is no way we can outrun that!" Billy said. Just then, we came to a deep creek. I looked back and saw Bobby coming up quickly! Then we got off the bike and got into the creek as quickly as possible! We finally landed at the bottom where the water moved slowly. Luckily, Bobby passed us when Billy popped up he saw him turning around!

Then he dove back under and kept quiet so did I. Then Bobby looked down into the creek he didn't see us but he was coming in! We moved silently through the water hoping he wouldn't see us. When we got far away from him we saw a small cliff, which allowed us to get out of the creek. I sat down with my sneakers wet and soaked. "Are you ok?"Asked Billy. I spoke in a cute way. "Yes thank you." I said. Then I leaned forward and hugged him. Just then Bobby saw me hugging Billy, he was furious! He started to run towards Billy grabbed my hand and we were off to the river near the development. His brother yet again didn't see us and we saw a little tree trunk sitting at the bend of the river. We climbed aboard and set off, the rapids were going really fast and I couldn't help but scream. I was about to fall off; luckily Billy grabbed a hold of me and pulled me up. " Thank you, Billy." I said. He said thank you back and I was happy. We saw the


End file.
